The Gate Guardian Chronicles Rising Darkness Ark
by Crimson Wolf 1304
Summary: Zane, a top Amateur dreams of entering Duelist Academy with his deck of rare Dragon Slayer cards. Though when an entity of Dark Lords and Gatekeepers arrive, Zane vows to unravel the truth to his past.
1. First Day Clash Dragon Slayers V Angels

_The Gate Guardian Chronicles: Rising Darkness Ark_

_Chapter One: First Day Clash, Dragon Slayers Vs Goddesses_

**Hey, my new fic for Yugioh GX promises to be good because I've actually started planning out my fic instead of creating as I'm writing. Please review as I really need a boost for this fic so I know that you guys are all with me. Oh and if you look at this fic because of the title then please review anyway because it will only really take like 5 seconds of your time to tell me how you feel towards my progress. So thanks and let's begin.**

* * *

Zane stood at the entrance of Duelist Academy; home to elite duelists. He had always wanted this to happen, rise to the top and become the next King of Games, but to make his dreams a reality, he would have to prove himself to be the best.

Taking a deep breath, Zane walked inside and was immediately highly astonished of what he saw. Dueling arenas the size of small fields were being played on with duelists wanting to pass the test of entering the real dueling world. Walking up to the railings at the top of a balcony, Zane got the full insight of his surroundings. Thousands of people were sitting watching all the duels that were going on and amongst them were some of the teaching staff at the academy.

Taking a seat near the top, Zane took out his cards and examined them. His deck of Dragon Slayers would guide him to victory and take him to his true potential.

Just as he was about to put back his cards, a teenage girl with pink hair walked up to him. Though, the amazing thing about her was the fact that she had blood red eyes.

Zane stood up holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Zane, nice to meet you." The girl smiled and they shook hands.

"Hello Zane, I am Violet Zuzaku and I couldn't help but notice the deck you were carrying. It seems…odd that someone-especially a kid would carry such a rare and powerful deck. I am curious as to how far your abilities with this deck will take you."

Zane was taken by surprise. _Strange thing to say_. "Well, you'll soon find out. I should be called down in a minute and then I'll show you why I'm going to be the best." Holding out a victory sign, Zane reached down into his thoughts. _This girl violet seems friendly enough. Though why she has red eyes and a lot of curiosity for me, I don't know. _

A voice from a large screen brought Zane to his attention. "Can Zane Amari please come to dueling arena twelve please. "Well," said Violet. "I'll be watching you." Zane turned around and started towards the arena. "Oh and Zane." He turned back round trying to hold his nerve for the upcoming challenge. "Good luck." As if receiving power from an unknown source, Zane found his confidence just suddenly boost.

"Thanks Violet, I won't let you down."

When he got to dueling arena twelve, the first thing Zane noticed was the unfamiliar teacher he guessed was going to duel him. The name on his badge was Reo and he wore a light blue shirt which didn't really match his spiked up black hair and sunglasses.

"Hello Zane, I believe that you are here to get a placement in this academy." He activated his duel disk, "because if you are, I'm not going to make any of this easy for you."

Zane smiled as if challenging him. "Two things. One; I'm only expecting you to try your best and two, I'm the best duelist here and so I'll prove it to you with my elite deck of Dragon Slayers."

Reo's smile faded. "What? How can that be possible?" _This boy. He cannot have that deck. There is only one of it on this planet and it is meant to outclass everything else._ "You say you have a Dragon Slayer deck. But if that's true, I will have to use my real deck against you and believe me, it is something that will crush you and send you home crying."

"Excuse me but I didn't understand anything you just said." He laughed, "But I'll take on any deck you throw against me." His duel disk folded out and he snapped off six cards from his deck. "I'll start this duel if that's alright with you.

Nodding in acknowledgement Reo watched him look over his cards. _My first day is proving to be rather interesting. I mean hell, I've faced a Demon girl and now I'm on the verge of playing a player with a deck that I had no idea existed anymore_.

Zane 4000

Reo 4000

"I start by summoning Sword Minion in attack mode 1300/900." A D.Slayer with shining steel armour appeared holding a large broad sword. "I end by placing three cards face down." Three holographic cards appeared behind Zane's Sword Minion. "Your turn _teacher_."

As soon as the rest of the academy teachers had realised the deck Zane was playing, he was soon becoming the centre of attention for the whole stadium.

Reo was actually slightly nervous, though without any hesitation he grabbed six cards from his deck and quickly found a useful combo. "I summon Goddess of Power 1900/1800 in attack mode." An angel with a sword in both hands appeared smiling at Zane." Now, attack the boys Sword Minion." The angel darted forward; swords held in a cross formation but was thrown backwards when all three of Zane's cards flipped up. _I should have guessed. _

"I activated Forced Gravity Field. This card negates your attack at the cost of one card from my hand." After disposing of a card, a veil of white light surrounded Zane and raised his life points by 500. "My second card was Graveyard of Purification. This refreshing trap card can only be activated when a card from my hand is sent to the graveyard." The remaining card shot out a laser of red energy that crashed into Reo's stomach. "Last but not least is Life Destroyer which knocks off 500 of your life points when I have gained some on my turn."

Zane 4500

Reo 3500

Reo growled quietly, _argh that kid is somewhat pulling out a good opening round combo. Though I'll soon take the smile off his face_. "I lay two cards face down and finish my turn."

"Looks as if this could be an early victory for me Reo. I mean, shouldn't you have known that with three face down cards, I'm hardly going to let you knock life points off me."

Don't get your hopes up just yet kid. I have plenty more cards to punish you with."

"Ok then, Draw!" Glancing down at the card he had just drawn, Zane's seemingly everlasting smile got even wider. Yep, just what I want. First off, I sacrifice my monster to summon Dragon S. Soldier 1600/1200." Another Dragon Slayer appeared though this one wore black armour and looked higher ranking than the Sword Minion.

"Hah, you sacrificed a card for something 300 points stronger. I'm disappointed Zane Amari."

"God, your babbling is doing my head in. Anyway, when this monster is successfully summoned to the field, I can special summon the two other copies from my deck." Another two soldiers appeared standing side by side the first. "Ok then my Slayers, attack and destroy." The soldier launched their barrage of attacks.

After destroying the angel, Zane's other two soldiers went for Reo's life points and surprisingly made contact.

"Ok, that wasn't meant to work out. I was expecting at least one face down card to flip up."

Still groaning from the pain, Reo managed a weak smile. "Yeah well, I'm full of surprises."

Zane 4500

Reo 300

* * *

High up standing in the balcony, a young woman with long black hair wearing a dark trench coat stood arms folded watching closely at the duel going on at arena 12. _Interesting play so far Zane Amari. However, you lack what is nessacery of a top class duelist and once you pass this test, I'll show you why._ She walked away with positive information.

* * *

Reo took a card from his deck. "I'm guessing that it is my turn and so I'll show you how to make a good comeback. I play Prophet from Birth until Death. Now, every time I half my life points, I can summon an angel from my deck or hand.

The first Angel that appeared was wearing a white tunic with a cross bow. "Angel of Purity 1100/1500.

The second angel was wearing a crimson robe and holding a staff with a skull crest implanted on it. "Angel of Death 1700/1400.

The third Angel wore a nearly transparent light blue dress with a bright halo above her head. "Angel of Hope 1900/1100.

Fourthly, there came an angel in a white cloak with four large wings. "Angel of Justice 1700/1600.

Finally, an Angel made from steel with demonic devil wings. "Finally, Angel of Guard 100/2000.

Zane 4500

Reo 9 (Roughly)

"Whoa, you've just let your life points fall to below ten." Zane sniggered, "I don't see _that_ everyday."

"Who says I've done. I activate Mystical River." A river of crystal blue water appeared across the middle of the field splashing Reo with Its fresh water. With this card, I gain 500Lp for every Angel on the field." Reo's life points jumped back up from the danger zone.

Zane 4500

Reo 2509

"I guess if that's what you call a _good_ comeback then I'm fine with it."

"You arrogant fool." Don't you realise, the only reason you're so cocky is because you somehow got that…that deck. Believe me, if you didn't have it then you'd soon realise what I'm talking about. Now, behold as your fate is decided, attack my Angels.

_Damn, if I had prepared for something like this I would have laid down a face down trap card._ Zane watched in shock as his monster were torn to pieces.

"And now Angels of Purity and Guard, attach him directly." The Angels slammed in to him knocking him over onto his back. "Now, bring on your next pathetic Slayer."

Zane 2800

Reo 2509

Getting up off the ground, Zane drew a card and desperately looked for back up. "Ok then, I summon Soldier of Leon 1500/1200." A Dragon Slayer with a double bladed crimson red sword appeared on the field. "Now I activate Sword of the Slayers which raises my monsters attack by 800." (2300/1200)

"So you do have some fight left in you then. Let me guess, you're going to attack?"

"Guessed right then didn't you. Soldier of Leon, attack his Angel of Guard." The angel rove the sword forward but was stopped when Reo's two face down cards flipped up. "Oh yes, now let me see how cocky you are. Realm of the Angels boosts all angels attack points by 200."

"Two bad that only makes the attack points 300." The Dragon Slayer slashed at through the Angel of Guard only to find it still in perfect form. "What!"

"The second face down was Army of Angels which grants all my Angels immortality until my next go."

Zane raged inside. _He's only delaying the inevitable. I'll prove him wrong about me soon enough_. "Draw."

* * *

Standing away from everyone else, Violet watched on and quietly hoped that Zane would get through the dueling test. _If only he knew the truth about his deck_. _I can only hope that-_Suddenly, she found that she flying through the air towards a wall that she smashed into.

She bared her fangs and her eyes lit up. "Who's there?" She walked down one of the hallways and found a man in dark robes appear in front of her. Growling, she made it plain that she was angry. "Who are you?"

"Now now child, you will only speak when you're spoken to." He revealed his hand that appeared to be bones. "As you can see, I'm no normal human. I am a Dark Lord. Now listen closely as I tell you what I want."

"And why would I listen to an undead fiend."

"Oh because this school will become a living hell if you do not. Now, you've heard about the Gate Guardians haven't you?"

"Gate Guardians? Who are they?" She turned to walk away. "Listen, I don't even want to know. I mean, can you believe that I'm listening to an undead. I think I'll go watch paint dry in the lobby."

"Quite an attitude you've got on you there. I find it rather amusing. Though, because you are so stubborn, I will make you my hound Violet Zuzaku." He covered them both in a ball of darkness before disappearing without a trace…

**To be continued. **

Ok because of the length of the chapter, I'm breaking it up into two parts. So if you can kindly give me your reviews, I'll try and update soon. Thanks and goodbye.


	2. First Day Clash Pt 2

The Gate Guardian Chronicles: Rising Darkness Ark

Chapter 2- First Day Clash, Dragon Slayers Vs Goddesses Pt 2

Zane 2800

Reo 2509

_Getting up off the ground, Zane drew a card and desperately looked for back up. "Ok then, I summon Soldier of Leon 1500/1200." A Dragon Slayer with a double bladed crimson red sword appeared on the field. "Now I activate Sword of the Slayers which raises my monsters attack by 800." (2300/1200)_

"_So you do have some fight left in you then. Let me guess, you're going to attack?"_

"_Guessed right then didn't you. Soldier of Leon, attack his Angel of Guard." The angel drove the sword forward but was stopped when Reo's two face down cards flipped up. "Oh yes, now let me see how cocky you are. Realm of the Angels boosts all angels attack points by 200."_

"_Two bad that only makes the attack points 300." The Dragon Slayer slashed at through the Angel of Guard only to find it still in perfect form. "What!"_

"_The second face down was Army of Angels which grants all my Angels immortality until my next go."_

_Zane raged inside. He's only delaying the inevitable. I'll prove him wrong about me soon enough. "Draw."_

* * *

"So, you think that by creating a defence of stupid Angels you can win against my deck. Huh, we'll see." He glanced down at his cards, _well, I have one monster on the field also being the strongest in play so I think I'll…_he took out the card he just drew. _He won't suspect this one._ "I sacrifice my Soldier of Leon to summon Arcana, Dragon Slayer of Hope 2100/1900." A female Dragon Slayer with long silver hair appeared on the field holding her crescent shaped battle axe up high above her head.

"Here we go again. You sacrifice one perfectly good monster to bring out another one 200 points weaker." He scratched his head in confusion. "Then again, last time I commented like that I nearly lost the duel."

"Too right you did. Only this time, you're right because until your next turn, your Angels have the immortality you put on them."

"So, are you done yet?" Zane smiled, "take that as a no."

"I activate Ranking Order. This card will allow me to add together the stars of two monsters in my deck allowing me to bring out a monster with their combined number of stars." He deposited of two cards before taking another one from his and special summoning it to the field. "Now, welcome Dragon Slayer of 100 Swords 1900/1900." A Dragon Slayer in a dark trench coat appeared with somewhat like a 100 swords at his side. "This number can raise all Slayers attack by points 200 hundred including itself. And finally, one card faced down."

"Still, I'm not impressed Zane Amari."

"Ahh, whatever you old man." He held his arms out wide. "Look, nothing else to do. Your turn."

Reo almost immediately snatched a card from his deck. "Ok, now it's my turn to bring out some fun. First I activate Loyal Sacrifice. With this, I can sacrifice all my Angels to gain half their attack points onto my life points." One by one, the Angels were covered in a white aura before exploding into blinding white light.

Zane 2800

Reo 5709

Reo had his eyes closed feeling the warmth of his Angels life force. When it died down, he smiled. "Now that was refreshing. Anyway, I will now activate Honour to the Goddess. I believe this one is special for every Angel in my graveyard gives me the power to drain 300 life points for each one." Suddenly, the area Zane was standing blew up and smoke billowed round the whole stadium. _Just as I thought, he doesn't have a clue_.

Zane 1000

Reo 5709

When the smoke died down, Zane was still standing. "You think that will take me down. Well, I've got a newsflash for you." He smiled his challenging smile. "Try again."

Reo was shocked. Never before had someone come out as cocky as before the attack was done. "You really want me to don't you. Fine, I activate my final two cards; Breath of the Goddess and Project Zero. The first one allows me to take out a magic or trap card previously used in this duel." Reo smiled slightly for the first time in the duel. "And do you know which one I choose?"

"No but I guess I'll find out in a minute."

"Prophet from Birth till Death." Reo's second card activated. "Only this time, the second card I activated prevents me from using any life points." His five Angels reappeared on the field all ready to strike him down.

"Great," sighed Zane glancing down at his cards. "I have just failed by exam."

"I'm glad your done being so cocky. However, I'm not finished by a long shot because now I activate Heaven and Hell. This is my favourite card from my entire deck. It grants my Angels 500 attack points whilst your monsters are decreased by 500 of their points."

If things could get worse than they just did. Although Arcana, Dragon Slayer of Hope could not be destroyed in battle, the damage still counted and because of the constantly rising power Reo's Angels were getting, the duel wouldn't last much longer.

Angel of Death 2200/1900

Angel of Purity 1600/2000

Angel of Hope 2400/2100

Angel of Guard 600/2500

Angel of Justice 2200/2100

Arcana, Dragon Slayer of Hope 1800/1400

Dragon Slayer of 100 Swords 1600/1600

"You see Zane Amari, your deck maybe strong but with you not being able to use it; I have just won this duel."

"Then maybe instead of giving me the lecture you can hurry up and finish me off." Zane was still smiling despite the actual situation he was in.

"You asked for it…" All five of Reo's Angels lashed out towards Zane but when a barrier of blue light surrounded his monsters, the Angels were forced to retreat back to their master's side.

"Survivors Last Stand only activates when you are going to wipe away all of my life points in a turn. It protects me for no cost at all." Zane had regained his constant dueling smile and was ready for another round.

"Very good Zane, you managed to pull back despite what would have happened had you not." He motioned for Zane to take his turn. "Let's see what you can pull out this time.

Zane drew but was disappointed at his draw. _Great! I haven't got a chance now_. "I…I end my turn."

The whole crowd cried in awe. Reo was shocked more than anyone but he hid his feelings. "So, ran out of lucky moves. It goes without saying that you cannot win a duel on luck alone."

Zane shook his fist in anger, "none of my dueling skills have anything to do with luck. I will win this!"

Reo drew his card and smiled weakly. "You dueled well with a deck with such high power. If only you could use it to its full potential." He sighed as if disappointed at the current stage. "Well, I'll finish this now. Firstly I activate Solemn Wishes which grants me 500 Life points every time a draw a card. Secondly, is; The Lords Prayer." He pointed at his Angels. "For each one on the field, I gain 300 life points every time I enter my battle phase."

Zane couldn't quite understand what was happening. _I've never lost before. Why all of a sudden does my one dream come crashing down in front of me? Maybe what Reo said is true. Maybe I'm only winning because I have these cards_. He looked up to the crowd, _I'm sorry Violet…I let you down_.

"…now my battle phase starts." As previously mentioned, I get 1500 life points due to my magic card." A shower of glistening white light surrounded Reo giving him another big boost. "Finally, I attack your monster for the win."

First off, the Angel of Hope obliterated Zane's Dragon Slayer of 100 Swords using constant blasts of energy bombs. After, the rest of the Angels attacked Arcana for she couldn't be destroyed as a result of battle allowing all of Reo's Angels an attack each.

When all was done, Zane watched hopelessly as his life point counter hit zero.

Zane 0

Reo 7209

The holograms disappeared and Reo walked over to Zane and helped him up. "Look Zane, you're a great guy and you nearly beat me at the start of the duel with me using my best deck and all. I mean you surprised me in lasting this long, anybody else would have either surrendered or suffered a humiliating defeat."

Zane looked up. "Yeah but I lost which means I have to wait another year for this. All my life, every day I had trained for this and look where I've ended up…losing."

Reo only smiled. "Look, you may have lost the duel but by my standards, you did well enough to be let in this academy." At this statement, there were cheers and boos amongst the crowd. Zane looked up, relieved.

"But…you…I…I lost. It's against the rules that I'm let into the academy. I'm sorry but I can not accept what you're giving to me."

"Hey, look at you now; you're not so cocky outside the dueling arena. And yes, you can accept it because remember, you were facing a deck that contains monsters of a standard far above your dueling ability."

Zane looked at his deck and then at the crowd, "I don't think there to happy about it. They'd rather see me chucked out of here."

"Look, I maybe new here but I know that they didn't face a real teachers deck. And even if they did, they wouldn't have lasted as long as you did." After explaining in detail the reason Zane was allowed to enter the school, he finally smiled again.

"Thanks Mr…"

Reo scratched the back of his head laughing. "Just call me Reo, you've earned it."

* * *

The woman in the black trench coat looked down at Reo and Zane. Her dark eyes fixed on everything Zane was doing. It was if she was analysing him; every detail there was to know about him. She talked softly and quietly to herself. "The time will come Zane Amari, the time will come." She walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

After the meal had finished, Zane went to find his dorm. He was placed in Osiris red because he hadn't won his duel though his test results were high. Then again, he couldn't complain because if it were up to most people, he wouldn't even be here.

When he eventually got to his room, he walked in expecting it to be empty. He was wrong. The place was a mess. From right up to the far end wall, clothes, books and even duel monster cards were scattered throughout. Zane scratched his head in confusion, _looks like somebody's busy unpacking_. Just as he walked in, a loud voice caused him to turn around.

"Watch out!" Too late. A suitcase full of more books crashed into him sending him flying across the room; wind knocked out of him. The person who had thrown the case smiled nervously, "err, sorry."

Zane slowly regained his formal poseur. "I'm guessing your one of my room mates eh?" He quickly looked around half expecting something else to knock him out cold. He turned back to face the boy who had thrown the case at him. He was roughly the same height as Zane had brown hair with blond streaks across it. "So, what's your name?"

The boy smiled nervously again. "My name's Reno Zen." He shifted his eyes like a naughty child would when they've done something wrong. "I'm sorry for hitting you with my case. I was being careless…as always."

Zane acknowledged his apology with another one of his smiles. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you weren't meaning for it to happ-"

Suddenly, from the distance, Zane noticed a figure in a dark cloak just stare at him from his window. He turned to get Reno but it was gone by the time he looked back.

"Look…Zane as I've heard. You're tired and need sleep. You've had a long sleep and I can tell from your eyes. How about you go to sleep and then tomorrow, I'll introduce you to some of the other people at this school."

Zane looked at him gone out. "Oh, so this isn't your first year."

"No actually. I've been here three years today and before you ask my dueling is absolutely crap." He rummaged through his bags and took out a card. "This is why I'm here." Zane took the card off him and quickly read through it.

"I'm…sorry for your loss. It seems your sister was close to you. She really wants you to for fill her wish of becoming the best eh?" Reno smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll get some shut eye then."

"Yeah, me to. Oh and Zane, I just remembered, a note came through earlier and I've just thought about it." He handed Zane the note before he opened it up. After reading through carefully twice, he stuffed it in his pockets.

"Thanks." After lights were out, Zane kept thinking about message from the note; _your time is here_.

**

* * *

Another short chapter though these two were meant to be one though it was too long so I put it into two. Anyway, have a nice day.**

_Next Time: Zane get challenged by a mysterious woman who uses a deck of Dark Angels. Afterwards, Zane watches the end of another duel involving somebody in a dark cloak and someone who's duel disk his pure flame. Strange eh?_

_Wrath of Dark Angels _


End file.
